1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for mechanically emptying powdery substances into a container, while the filling space rotates during the filling process. The invention relates further to a device for carrying out the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that powdery substances, while moving, e.g. when emptied into a container, have a larger volume than a certain time afterward when the air, trapped in the powdery substance, has escaped. This disadvantage can be eliminated in a known way by setting the container into rotation, for example during the filling process, according to the Swiss Pat. No. 429,555. The filling material is then separated and compressed under the effect of the centrifugal force.
Known processes for emptying powdery substances into a rotating container are, however, imperfect, since the effect of the centrifugal force cannot be maintained until the container has been completely filled, and then a part of the filling substance streams away through the aerating channels in the final phase of the filling process.